Projekt II: Ertrag
Back WWII, in 1941, as a last resort against fighting the Americans and their allies and a weapon to kill the remaining Jews, the Nazis had a plan to revive the killed Jews using a similar gassing formula to the ones that killed them in the first place. When the gas would re-enter the system, the Jews could not be killed unless the brain were destroyed or the counter-gas entered their bodies. The project was titled Prokect II: Ertrag, which translated as Project II: Return. These were their exact intentions. The operation was headed by Lothar Johannson, a Brigadier General in the Wehrmacht. If anything were to go wrong, he would be the one to command and destroy any stray experiments. Of course, the operation had to be tested on non-lethal subjects, rats. There would be intended 10 lab rats. One would be treated with the gas while the other nine remained clean. All ten would be placed in the same cage to see results. The first rat was placed into the gas chamber. Of course, it died instantly. It was later retrieved, and treated with the secondary Ertrag gas. It did not bring it back on the first try, so with some tinkering, the scientists managed to fix the gas's chemical properties to enable the process. On the second try, slowly but surely the rat began to rise. Its eyes glowed a cloudy red. This was clearly a side-effect, but a good one at that, mainly because it would mark the infected specimens. The rat was placed in the cage with the others. It did not show aggressive behavior as planned, but merely lolled on the glass floor. Then, a bubble on its neck appeared. It burst, letting some gas escape. That gas contaminated about 3 other of the rats within distance, giving them exactly the same trademark: a pair of blood red eyes. The scientists then figured this was caused naturally. The skin obviously rot faster than a normal rate. The gas pushed itself through the holes that the rotted skin needed. The gas didn't even need the first gas to work. The contamination process was quick and easy. Of course, the gas was intended to make the victim aggressive and attack any who did not have the Ertrag gas emitting from their bodies. The gas was then experimented with more to induce the hostile personalities, which had success. Finally, they were ready to test the gas on the first lab rat. Of course, they dragged in the body of a dead Jew who was then gassed with the counter gas. They placed him in a glass chamber. About 4 days had passed since the project started at this point. The man began to rise. He looked normal and walked around normally. A soldier armed with a machine gun, however, approached the man in the glass building. The man looked at him. About 30 minutes had passed, and gas bubbles were starting to appear. His skin began to rip to the point to where blood poured down his skin. Veins and raw flesh were visible, although he did not seem to be in pain. His eyes were pure red. As soon as he saw the soldier, the newly mutated man rushed toward the glass wall and tried to attack the soldier, scratching and screaming at the wall unintelligibly. The glass did not break. However, the soldier made a grave mistake in fear at shooting the glass wall. A small bullethole penetrated the wall and flew into the Jew's chest, but he was completely unphased. Everyone was screaming and yelling. The soldier was shot several times for his mistake immediately before the man made a big enough crack to bust out. He attacked the dead soldier, and contaminated him with the gas and blood. The soldier rose and began to attack everyone with his gun. Johannson attempted to flee, but was attacked by everyone else. One SS Soldier had managed to escape the facility, uninfected, and make the entire facility airtight. The information of the project is completely classified. Many years later, blood curdling screams can still be heard from the building. Don't EVER get too close. EVER. You may just cause an unknown terror upon the world. Category:Military Category:Science